Marise Aravel
is a Dunmer merchant who makes her living selling meat in Riften. She lives in her house just off the lower level of the canal in Riften. Personality Due to her dour disposition, other may randomly attack her on sight and act negatively toward her. Because of this, if an object is dropped between Mjoll the Lioness and Marise, they initiate combat. Dinya Balu, a priestess of Mara at the Temple of Mara, reveals a rumor that Marise is romantically interested in a citizen in Riften who is not a Dunmer. Interactions Engaging her in conversation will lead to her explaining how she uses Ice Wraith Teeth to keep her meat cold. This has allowed her to keep the meat cold longer without it spoiling. She says that she is down to her last Ice Wraith tooth. Once she has been brought the Ice Wraith teeth and becomes a friend, the Dragonborn receives 100 , minus the Jarl's tax, in inheritance if she dies. Another side-effect of winning her friendship is that she becomes a potential target in the vampire quest, "Deceiving the Herd". Conversely, she hires thugs to assault the Dragonborn if she is stolen from. Miscellaneous quests This is a miscellaneous quest. * Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth and return them to Marise in Riften. * Reward: Spell Tome (Magelight or Stoneflesh); Pheasant Breast (x5). This also counts towards the five favors for citizens of The Rift needed to become Thane. Wares * Marise is primarily a food merchant but she will still offer some other misc items. With the addition of , she stocks Jug of Milk. * Her gold reserve is very low, about 64 . Her gold reserve will not increase with the Master Trader perk. Quotes *''"My food is the best in all of Skyrim, always as fresh as the day it was collected."'' *''"Some fresh meat to fill your belly, perhaps?"'' *''"Only way to find fresher meat is to hunt it yourself!"'' *''"Vegetables as crisp as a winter's morning!"'' *''"All meats guaranteed clean and free of Rockjoint!"'' Bugs * Collecting 5 Ice Wraith Teeth, then selling/using one, will cause the quest to still say to return to Marise instead of reverting to the 4/5 Ice Wraith Teeth mark. * Sometimes, after completing the quest, the quest log will still say to return to Marise or it will say to collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth in the miscellaneous quests. **Solution: Load a previous save and before turning in the quest, drop all of the Ice Wraith Teeth and pick them back up. * If the Dragonborn has more than 5 Ice Wraith Teeth, after bringing the Ice Wraith Teeth to Marise, the quest will remain, asking that more Ice Wraith Teeth be collected. **Solution: After dropping or using all Ice Wraith Teeth except for the five needed, talking to Marise will allow the quest to complete. Then the teeth can just be picked back up. Appearances * de:Marise Aravel es:Marise Aravel ru:Мариса Аравел Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants